User blog:Dark Priest Hargon/Pure Evil Proposal: Ali Al-Saachez
In Japanese media, there is poll where people can vote which Gundam character is the most hatred. And Ali Al-Saachez came at the second place. Which is very reasonable due to his horrible crimes. What is the work? Mobile Suit Gundam 00 is a Gundam universes that tale about how the main protagonists can bring peace to the world and stop wars. Who is Ali Al-Saachez? During a war in the Middle East, Ali formed a terrorist group of young children that he manipulated to fight in the name of 'God'. He also manipulated them to kill their very own parents. Asides from Middle East, Ali also bombed an Ireland building that killed many civilians including Lockon brothers' family. Ali soon become a mercenary. Ali soon triggered war by kidnapping Massoud Rachmadi, who is a leader when the political tension is high. Which plunged Azadistan into chaos. To make matter worse, he destroyed Azadistan's solar power receiver to create more confusion and panic. However, Massoud was rescued in the end. Ali than encountered the main protagonist, Setsuna and tried to torture him to death with his Mobile Armour , Agrissa which electorates Setsuna, however, Setsuna is saved hy the Tri Thrones Ali than met Laguna, who is a president and wanted him to give him a GN-X, which is a brand new Mobile Suit so he can continue his mercenary life, Laguna refused, Ali than left and met a reporter, he told the reporter that he enjoys war and admitted he was the terrorist in Middle East before murdering the reporter. Ali soon also killed Laguna. Ali than met the Tri Thrones again and killed Nena's siblings right in front of her. Before he can kill her, he was forced to retreat as Setsuna used the Trans-Arm system in his Gundam Exia to move at high speed. Ali than had the final encounter with the elder Lockon in space, he ended up killing the elder Lockon, but everything below his waist is incinerated as a result of getting hit by mega beam. In the second season of Gundam 00, Ali joined force with Ribbons Almark, who is an Innovator that wanted to take over the world. In the end, Ali faced the younger Lockon, Ali seemingly surroundered to Lockon, but tried to shoot him, however, that would be his undoing as the younger Lockon quickly draws out his hand gun and shot Ali in the face, killing the mercenary once and for all. Heinous Standard Easily the most evil character I have ever proposed, Ali manipulated children to become terrorist and make them kill to their parents. He also bombed innocent. Enjoys to torture enemies both physically and psychologically and wrost of all, triggered wars because HE LIKES WAR! Mitigating factors None. He had no remorse, never shown to love anyone, basically a complete monster. Final thoughts Why Ali Al-Saacheez failed to be the most hatred Gundam character? Well, that is because a main protagonist managed to have a large amount of haters for stealing best friend's fiancee and ruining Gundam Seed Density up... He is none other than Kira Yamato. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals